Death of a prince
by Biorat
Summary: [Spoiler for Botfa ahead] I didn't really liked Filis death scene in the movie. It was too short. So I wrote a longer version. Warning! Major character death.


The air was freezing cold, biting through their clothes, when Kili and Fili walked on swift feet over the frozen sea. A majestic complex. Snow covered most, but here and there ice clear as glass shimmered through the surface like the night sky and its stars. So deadly but so beautiful.

The wind howled in their ears when the brothers hid under rocks, looking up the old fortress. The perfect position. No enemy showed himself. Only the battle far, far away from them, where so many brothers were dying, was heard. But from the mountains they are just little dots on the horizon.

They moved forward the stone building. Making sure nobody saw them.

Kili and Fili sneaked through the grey corridors of the old fortress. It reeked of orcs and death. No light will guide their way in this place of darkness. The wind wasn't in there, but the bleakness was still eating away their faces. The dwarfs didn't care. Their blood was boiling from the battle rage and rushed through their veins, let them forget about the cold.

They went even further into the fortress, not knowing if they already were too deep, too close to the danger than their uncle would ever allow it. They were always silent to not attract the filthy creatures that plague these stone walls.

At the end of the corridor something flickered in the darkness. Fili was the first to stop, then Kili. Something was coming. Nervous, the dwarfs drew their swords. Adrenaline started to rush through their small bodies.

The soft glimmer transformed into a light, dark and cold. Footsteps joined in. The ground started to shake under their feet.

Shrieking, orcs, at least fifteen, rushed out of the hole. Teeth bared. Ugly creatures covered in warts and scars, some of them so garbled you wouldn't recognize the face from the rest. Shrieking louder than the wind outside, those beasts attacked Kili and Fili.

Sharp metal clashed on skin and cut right through it. Orc blood painted the floor. Horrific death cries filled the air, while the brothers filled up the ground with bodies.

Chaos broke out when more and more orcs followed the first. Forcing the dwarfs to fall back into the corridor.

That's when Fili saw him. The pale grayish skin covered in scars. He was enormous, even for an Orc. Azog the defiler stood before them. In his right hand he held a mace as a big as Filis head. What was left of the stump was wielded with a long, death bringing blade.

Azog smacked an orc out of his way. Kili was closer to the orc. Azog swung his blade, Kili dodges but the metal scratched the fabric of his tunic. Azog was too fast, he swung the mace around, squeezing the air out of the younger brothers lungs. Kilis back hit the ground.

The pale orc prepared for his long lasted kill. The Durin scum would die tonight. The maze over his head, Azog was about to crush Kilis bones.

Gutting an orc, Fili rushed towards his brother. He swore he would protect him. And he will, even with his dear life.

Heavy the maze swung down. Kili was going to die he knew it. His heart stopped beating. Minutes slowed down to seconds. His adrenaline stopped the time.

"Kili."

The dull heavy sound of stone hitting metal ripping Kilis eyes open. His brother had blocked the deadly blow. Brave like a lion he stood before his brother.

The next blow came down. Stronger this time. The sound metal drang in their ears when Filis Sword touched the ground with such force.

More orcs were lining up behind Azog. Azog knew he won, he just knew. Slowly the orc stepped forward. Making the ground under him shake. The little dwarf moved backwards. Azog stopped feets before them.

The orc muttered something in black speech the dwarfs couldn't understand.

Filis heart was arching from the battle. And he realized, there was no way they would survive this. Not with Azog and more orcs coming for them. He looked at Kili. But he would make sure his brother would survive.

Roughly Fili grabbed his younger brother and pulled him to his feet. Kilis chest was pounding in pain and burned every time he tried to suck in air.

" Go."

But Kili didn't wanted to leave. He wanted to stay, to fight with his brother. The orcs closed in on them and Fili was the only one who stood between his brother and the pack. All while Azog just watched. He didn't need to fight them.

"I will follow right behind."

The younger brother gave him a look of despair. Fear slowly crawled up his damaged chest. He didn't want to leave his brother. Not now.

"Run."

Relieved Fili watched Kili running into the dark as fast as his injuries would allow him.

Filis sword cut into flesh and skin, making the Moria scum squeal in their dying agony. He is an heir Durins after all. The orcs seemed shattered.

This was his moment, his chance of escape. Fili swung around. It was already too late. More and more orcs crawled out of the darkness, until he was completely surrounded and desolated.

But Fili fought never the less. He would see his brother again. Orcs wouldn't stop him. The crack of bones filled the air, pain followed. The blow of the maze knocked Fili of his feet. His little body flew to the side.

Defeated Fili crashed with his back into the wall, his sword scattered away from him. His small body, arching from the pain, crumpled. The blow probably broke two or more of his ribs. The orcs had trapped the dwarf so Azog could execute the final blow. What a cowards this creature was, Fili thought.

A cold shadow covered the dwarfs face.

Azog stood above him. The bloody maze still in his hand. Fili knew he was going to die, still his arm tried to reach after his sword. But he wasn't able to grab it, The orc would split his head in half for sure and Kili would mourn over his grave, but he would live. Fili wouldn't die in vain.

The floor shattered when the maze crashed into it. Azog had dropped his weapon to grab the dwarf, pulling him up by his fabric. His chest was on fire. The broken rips couldn't support his weight any longer, but still Fili kicked out. Fought like he was taught to.

Heavy the air streamed in and out of Azogs nose, more animal than anything else. He knew that smell of that squirming worm. He would recognize it everywhere. A son of Durin. The orc grimaced amused, his sharp teeth showing off. And the orc knew, a son of Durin would die once more.

Kili ran. Horrifying screams followed him down the stone steps. His feet were burning and his lungs were on the edge of collapsing. The words of his Brother still echoing through his head. He didn't looked back nor did he stop until his shoes slipped on the frozen sea, but he doesn't care. Stumbling to his feet he reached the other side.

As soon as he reached the saving lands he turned to find his brother missing.

"Fili?"

Kilis lungs were raw from the running, his heart beat so fast, Kili fought it would explode any second. But the dwarf didn't care. He looked up to the fortress. Fili was still inside. But Kili couldn't go back. Not like this and it hurt more than an arrow through his heart.

Above him Kili could hear the war cries of Thorin and Dwalin. He needed to find them. They were his brothers only hope.

On the plateau Kili found his kin. Thorin and Dwalin were still slaughtering packs of orcs.

"Thorin!"

The king under the mountain turned, Kili limped towards them. But just Kili. Fili was missing.

"Where is your brother?"

"He is still inside."

The young one cried. The once so cold heart of the dwarf king stopped. No. It can't be.

"It's a trap!"

The dwarfs turned. Bilbo stood before them. How did he got up this high during the battle. It sounded impossible even for an Hobbit to be unseen by so many enemies.

"Bolg will surround this place with his troops any minute. We need to get away from here."

They needed to get to Fili before -

The air suddenly went colder when the pale orc and his pack stepped out on a high stage outside the fortress. They knew the dwarfs were watching. Good.

Thorin couldn't believe what his own eyes were seeing. Azog. And in his claws a struggling little dwarf, the golden hair tangled in the biting wind. Blood dropped down his forehead and into the snow.

"Fili!"

Kili wanted to sprint forward, but Dwalin hold him back. They were helpless. But Kili struggled. Tears ran down his hot cheeks.

"Let me go!"

Azog started to speak in deep black speech, growling the words against the wind only Thorin could understand. But the king was too focused. His eyes were glued on his nephew.

When Azog swung back his blade, Fili looked down into the horrified faces. His heart was louder than any war drum. Knowing he failed his uncle fear abate shame, he tried so hard and still he failed his king.

Thorin looked back at him.

"Fili!"

Bilbo couldn't watch.

A hot pain shot right through his chest, when the blade pierced the dwarfs chest. Fili gasped at the sensation of steel inside his body. He felt his heart stopped beating. The world around him slowed down when his veins filled themselves with death and his mind with welcoming darkness.


End file.
